


Not Over Yet

by fangirl_screaming



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, F/M, Healing, I guess???, I will, Major Character Injury, Novelization, Temporary Character Death, Whump, lmao that better be a common tag, no beta we die like jet, should i tag this as major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: "This is not over yet," she whispers. "Yeah, not over yet."..A small novelization of the season two finale for Kataang Week.[Day 3: Blood/Wounds]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one thousand percent sure I won't be the only one doing this  
> Also, spoiler alert for s2 ep 20, Crossroads of Destiny

Katara bolts through the halls of the catacomb. Her breathing is frantic and it pains her lungs, her heart is thumping in her chest. Her messy hair, now loose from her braid, fall in front of her eyes. Her arms ache from the weight of the unconscious in his arms. She can hear the footsteps of the Dai Li agents behind her, they're getting closer and closer and closer.

  
No.

  
She can't let them catch up. She speeds up, ignoring her legs' silent protests and grits her teeth. Her arms tighten around his figure.

  
She glances Aang, who she's holding. His eyes are closed, his entire body is limp. His back is still hot after that hit and Katara feels the torn fabric of his outfit. His chest isn't moving up and down, she can’t feel his pulse. 

  
Is he..?

  
"No," she sternly whispers to herself. "He won't. He can't." She pushes down the lump in her throat. Her eyes feel prickly, but she blinks that away. 

  
_No_ , she repeats to herself, _this is not over yet. This is **not** over yet._

  
Finally, Katara reaches the catacomb's exit. Swiftly, she runs out and feels the cold night breeze of Ba Sing Se hit her body, making her shiver. She spots the large white mass a bit further away from her. She sees two heads—Toph and Sokka’s—perk up as she approaches.

  
“Kata- oh no.” Sokka's voice tone drops and his smile falls. Katara, however, pays no attention to her brother's greeting. 

  
“What's going on?” She doesn’t respond to Toph's question either. She climbs on Appa's head with one swift move, one of her hands wraps around Aang's torso and the other one takes the reins.

  
“Appa, yip yip!” she yells, her voice coming out louder than she anticipated, and the group takes off from the courtyard. Wind slashes against their faces and their eyes feel dry. From his grunts, Katara knows Appa's flying as fast as he can.

  
As they're soaring through the sky, Katara suddenly throws her hand to her neck and feels the leather strap of a necklace. 

  
_The water from the Spirit Oasis!_ She pulls out the small vial and looks inside. Just like she remembered, she hadn't used the water on Zuko. Zuko. A spark of disgust flashes in her eyes. _That sick traitor. I can't believe I almost used the water on him_.

  
Without losing any more time, she turns Aang to face his back. She pushes her urge to gag when she looks at the nasty wound. She quickly bends the water out and applies it on the boy's back. With a soft glow, the water sinks in the wound. Katara can see a little bit of flesh repairing itself, but it isn't enough to close the whole wound.

  
Then, she hears a light gasp of air.

  
Gently but swiftly, she turns Aang on his back and is greeted with his tired smile. She lets out a shaky sigh of relief and wraps her arms around him, just when she feels him go limp again. But this time, she feels his chest rise and fall and his heart beat in a calm speed. She glances back at the palace long left behind.

  
“This is not over yet,” she whispers, knitting her eyebrows as Sokka helps her lay Aang on Appa's saddle. Toph is laying down with a thoughtful expression. Katara's gaze lingers over her group. “Yeah. Not over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a hoot


End file.
